The demand for small toy vehicles such as HOT WHEELS.RTM. and MATCHBOX.RTM. cars increases daily. Children desire them as toys, and both adults and children desire them as collectors items. Indeed, collectors are willing to pay thousands of dollars for many of the older vehicles. Collectors of course want to display their vehicle collections both at home and at shows, but traveling to shows with the vehicles increases the risk of damage which can reduce the value of the vehicles.
For convenience, the vehicles are typically transported in compartmentalized containers. However, to accommodate a wide range of vehicle sizes, the individual compartments are too larger for almost all vehicles. Thus, the vehicles are free to move around in the individual compartments of the containers. To inhibit such movement, collectors use packing peanuts and other conventional packaging devices. The packing peanuts are messy and inconvenient, and their ability to inhibit movement is dependent on their positioning relative to the vehicles. Because the peanuts are positioned randomly, they do not sufficiently restrict vehicle movement permitting unacceptable damage. Alternatively, collectors can individually wrap each vehicle. Though individually wrapping each vehicle provides good protection, it is prohibitively time consuming and expensive because large quantities of wrapping material are typically wasted.
Thus, reducing the movement of small toys in compartmentalized containers is desired to reduce damage occurring during transport and maintain the value of the small toys. Further, reducing the labor and expense required to inhibit the movement of small toys encourages further protection of the small toys and increases the economic benefit of collecting small toys.